We don't need to pretend
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: AU/ sometimes OOC. A series of ficlets about Shizuru and Natsuki. May be a one shot, or may be more. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I want to do something different, it's really short. I don't know how many chapters there will be or if I continue. There will be some hurt/romance/fluff.

* * *

><p>Some rock music invaded the bedroom, but not loud enough to hide the violent argument that raged downstairs. In the dark, two little girls were hugging each other, trying to escape from this terrible reality. They were hiding under the duvet, as a kind of bulwark. Only a fragile light lit from the Ladybug Night Light. It was already one week when everything really started, and it became more and more intense. They didn't care about neighbourhood or eavesdroppers. It was the challenge to provoke who shout more. And it happened earlier than usual.<p>

"You don't understand! You never did! I want a divorce! I don't love you, I never loved you! My family and you destroy my life! I tried to play that horrible role, being a perfect wife and mother, but I can't do it anymore. Your love destroys me, I'm not a possession, I don't need that kind of sick love. I need my freedom. And now because of your selfishness, I'm burdened with that girl that I didn't want! Never!" A feminine voice screamed.

"How dare you to treat your own daughter like this! She deserves better than that! Than you! You are a slut! Do you really imagine I didn't know about your man? Or the others?" Another object broke against wall; the noise, made jump Natsuki and Shizuru who remained silent in the bed. The bluette could feel her best friend shivering in her arms, and she couldn't protect her. How could she? She was only eleven But Shizuru was eight. She didn't let her alone. She will stay with her, no matter what will happen. How parents can do that kind of fight when their own child was at home? Normally, it was a safe and loving place. But it was not anymore. It was more a battlefield whose blows could happen at any moment. And an innocent Shizuru was the spectator of this hatred, and she simply felt responsible.

"Natsuki…it-it's…my fault…if my parents are sss-so…a-angry…if I wasn't here…they-they will be happy…everybody…will be…" The chestnut girl stammered afraid. Natsuki upset to listen that nonsense, simply answer pressing her lips atop the other's head, and she forced the red-eyed girl to look at her. She cupped the smaller girl's cheeks and kissed fondly her nose.

"Of course not sweetie. I love you more than anything my Zuru, and your dad, and mom…they are simply…stupid…they don't realize how luck they have to have you. It's hurt me badly you forget about me. You are precious for me. You are my little angel, my family, my friend, my kitten." A shy smile spread on Shizuru face when Natsuki tickled her belly, and she wrapped her own frail arm around the brunette's neck. "Ka-kannin na...I-I also lll-love you sooooo much…Suki…" Shizuru hiccupped, and her best friend removed tenderly her tears with her fingers.

"More than your chocolate?" Kuga pondered a moment.

"Yes!"

"More than your parakeet?'"

"I-I…yes? But I can't love you both?" Shizuru asked, she bit nervously her lips.

"Of course you can, silly."

"But…"

"But?"

"You will be always my favourite!" Shizuru said with an adorable pink blushing.

"Aaah…you are such a cutie." The bluette pinched her cheeks making giggle her friend. Next, she stretched Fujino beside her; she continued to hold her in her arms. And she began to sing a song, a lullaby; she created it herself, even if there was no rhymes.

_Please don't cry, my little princess, _

_Everything will be fine…._

_I promise you will smile soon_

_Because I will protect you…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark; there was no noise, only emptiness and coldness welcomed her, and surrounded the room. She was afraid; she could felt her heart beating rapidly in her ears. Her breath was torturing. She ran and ran no thinking where to go. She went to the kitchen, next, in the living room but nothing. It was as if no one lived here, it was as if death surrounded the place ... Then she rushed upstairs and stumbled loudly down the stairs. The pain of her heart was more painful than her body. Tears became an avalanche, her small body shaking in an unstoppable frenzy... She shouted desperately her name like a poor baby animal that was alone searching for her mother, and no response to her torn supplications. She rose slowly from her position of weakness; she was no longer a cry-baby. She went to the bedroom and bathroom and nobody was here. She opened the others doors, and nothing. Nothing….tears slided down her cheeks like a light rain on her beautiful little face; she tried to remove them because she couldn't continue to search in her state. Now, she only wanted to roll into an invisible ball. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't do that, isn't it? She promised she wouldn't go away. She lied…everybody lied to her…and she was stupid enough to believe again in empty words. First it was her mother, his father…and now Natsuki….

"Noooo!" Shizuru screamed, finally outside of her traumatic nightmare. She felt something moving below her, and saw Natsuki startled and searching everywhere the reason of commotion. In her hands, there was a remote control, and in her other hand a cushion.

"What happen? Who is here! I-I know how to fight…I have a dangerous weapon…." Natsuki tried to frighten her potential enemy with words, although she knew she definitely had no chance against a thief or an adult. Her mother taught her to call the police for when she was alone and in danger. Then, just in case, she tried to find the phone. But now she realised it wasn't in her home. She was in Fujino's couch and her best friend was crying in her arm. Confused, she finally realized Shizuru had a nightmare. It was a moment that she had not one, however that only what she had witnessed.

"Zuru...hey…breathe…or you will die, so don't die…what's wrong?"

"I…I just…remember…when my mu…mum…leaving…me…" The little girl with chestnut curls gasped hiding in Kuga's neck. The latter rubbed her friend's back, but no conclusive result, her anxieties worsened. Natsuki was searching an asthma inhaler for Shizuru in her dress. The little asthmatic breathed better, and Kuga was sad, she also remember that horrible moment evoked by her friend.

**Flash-back**

It was a day like any other, nothing predicted what will happen. After school; Natsuki accompanied her friend at home, and Shizuru was so happy, and the blunette was laughing to her enthusiastic demeanour. She won a price in a drawing competition. Proud of herself, she wanted to show her parents, but when Natsuki saw Mr Fujino in the kitchen, alone, drinking some strong alcohol, she recognized that behaviour, and was afraid. She remembered her own father, Natsuki also had a dark past, her father beat her mother, she was so young and naïve to understand. Her mother suffered in silence, and the blunette loved her father who was nice with her. But one day they ran away, Saeko didn't tell her the truth, so Natuki didn't understand, and was furious, she wanted to stay with her father, and her mother had no choice to tell her all the truth about the person she used to idolize, in reality a bad man. Natsuki promised to herself, to not be blind again, and protect whose she loved.

So she grabbed Shizuru before she could reach her father. The man noticed the child's presence and stood up unsteadily, visibly intoxicated by his loneliness drinking, he laughed hysterically and he approached slowly her child. For the first time, her daughter step back with fear. She found Natsuki's stiffened body that prevented her to collapse.

"It seem you whore of mother run away. She abandoned us for another man and she took all my money that bitch. Next time I will see her, I will kill her!"

"No…mum…won't do that…she-she will…she…" The ruby-eyed girl stuttered trying to protect her mother, but her father seemed pissed and suddenly he grabbed her chin and the girl began to cry. Natsuki tried to escape, but it will only provoking the drunken man. If something bad happen, she will fight with her teeth, with her hands.

"I forbid you to protect this bitch, she does not like us, she never liked us, she hates us. This is not your mother! If I hear you back about her, then you'll join her! I will not keep you in my home! Do you understand me!" Mr Fujino didn't wait for an answer and got up, he left the house, slamming the door loudly.

"Su…suki..it's not true r-right…mom is here…she love me…you said everything will be fine. You promised me." The latter didn't know how to answer; it was the first time she broke one of her promise. And she already felt guilty. Her best friend waited but she only met silence.

"You are a liar! Why! I hate you!" The little girl went upstairs and called desperately her mother.

**End of Flash-back.**

"Please promise me again…y-you will…nnn-never leave me like my mum…" Shizuru begged her friend.

"Yes,"

"I want a pinking promise."

"Pinky promise?" The blunette smiled at the mispronunciation and gave her little finger.

_That promise, Shizuru didn't know now, but it would be a reason that will separate from her best friend._


	3. Chapter 3

She was alone with sadness and solitude of her tiny bedroom; she was playing with her new doll, but had no motivation. She threw the object away from her, and she curled up next to her bed. Today, it was her birthday, so she had to smile and be happy right ? She loved receiving gifts, but they weren't longer wanted. All she wanted was to have someone to share that moment. But her father and mother weren't here with her. They probably will not there to take part in this joyful event. And she had a feeling that will happen often in her life.

She heard the doorbell, and she climbed the radiator to see who came to see her, and there was a car in front of her home and she immediately recognized it. She didn't put her slippers, she stamped by happiness and she ran up to her guests. In just a few seconds, she found herself in front of her door. She stood on her toes to reach the lock that she unlocked with difficulty.

"Natsuki!" The crimson eyed girl rushed to her best friend and hugged her. She felt an affectionate stroking in her head, Shizuru almost purred in response.

"Hi…my…kitteb…n…neu…" _Hi my kitten._ A fragile and weak voice responded. Shizuru looked up and watched worried the blunette who wearing a mask, and her face was extremely white.

"You are white…"

"I…know…I'mb…cool right…like a…bampire…" _I know I'm cool right, like a vampire..._Natsuki coughed several times in a row and she made a positive sign with her thumb. Shizuru wouldn't say cool, but creepy, like those ghost she watched in TV. Still, it was her Natsuki, and she didn't care about her appearance. If she looked like an alien, it did not matter as long as she does not want to eat her.

"Natsuki is sick, she had flu, but she still wanted to see you today, because it's your birthday, even if she can't stand alone in her own legs." Natsuki's mother explained. She stayed behind her daughter, if she had collapsed. She was such a stubborn girl, despite her high fever, headache, and an infected throat, she wanted to go out and not stay in bed. Saeko had offered to come the next day, but it was not good. And then she proposed to go alone so she could rest, again it was a categorical refusal. Terrorized Shizuru asked with a trembling voice.

"She won't die."

"Pff…of…course bnot…" A nasal and hoarse voice responded that did not seem to reassure anybody.

"Here your bre…ss….sent. Habby birzz…zday Ru…" _Here your present, happy birthday Ru._ The latter saw a present wrap in newspaper, her hands trembling with joy, she took the object and removed the paper. She recognized a brown stuffed dog.

"It's Duran, Natsuki's best friend. She had that stuffed dog since she was born. He was always in her side, when she was sad or need some companion. She wanted to give it to you for your birthday. If you feel alone, Duran will be here for you, always. " The little bluette nodded vigorously in response to her mother. Her vocal cords made her suffer badly; she was glad that her mother testified perfectly her thoughts.

"I'm not your best friend?" Shizuru asked upset, her voice cracked a bit, some tears appeared and Natsuki was speechless.

"Of…course…you are. It was before…when I don't habe…you…"

"You give it to me? Really? Me?" Shizuru asked apprehensively, it was far too great a gift for a girl like her. She still could not believe it.

"Yes…"

"Natsuki, when I'm older and I have money, I will give you a big present," The chestnut girl promised and she opened her arms wide to show her determination making chuckle Natsuki and her mother.

"Okay…I will wait..."

_Even if she was alone, now she had Duran in her side, and it smelt like her Natsuki. She will always thing about her best friend. And it was true, it was the best present she never had, even 10 years later._


	4. Chapter 4

Her palms were sweating; terrified, she didn't dare to move, or even to blink her eyelids. She gulped hardly and tried to stay calm against her nervousness. So she hid her hands behind the pockets of her short pant.

"Natsuki you can breathe, I won't hurt you." The giant monster said. Well; it wasn't a monster, but it was a man, nevertheless his height was impressive.

"H-Ha…Hai…Sir…Mister…Master…" The brunette tense, couldn't relax her straight posture; she didn't know the reason M. Fujino wanted to talk alone with her. Did she do something bad? When her mother calls her, it was because she did something stupid or bad, and next she would be punished.

"Natsuki…breathe…you are very red…and you can call me Shizuru's papa or Shizuru's dad." The emerald eyed girl took rapidly some air, but again, stopped breathing. Defeated, the man sighed, it was probably his own fault if that girl was afraid of her. He didn't give a good impression during these past months, with his yells and drinking alcohol. Before he could say something, Kuga bowed as low as her body could, and she almost lost her balance, but she stayed strong:

"I'm so sorry Sir, Shizuru's papa dad!" The latter laughed a bit; it was really a long time that didn't happen.

"For what?"

"I don't know…but I'm terribly sorry!" The man chuckled, he understood why her precious daughter liked a lot Natsuki, she was so innocent and cute, even at her age. M. Fujino crouched to reach the level of the blunette and patted gently her shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize if you didn't do anything wrong. It was probably me who had to apologize about my behaviour… I have to talk to you about Shizuru." Kuga finally watched shyly the dark-haired man and she nodded silently.

"Natsuki…I…you know…I have some problem due of Shizuru's mother selfishness…she did bad things…"

"She abandoned Shizuru! She hurt her! She's bad!" The bluette declared angrily, her voice was only laced with venom, she clenched her teeth. She remembered since that moment, her best friend was always so sad, being alone was her greatest fear. She cried every night, and she had nightmares because of that, she had some serious asthma attack.

"Yes, you perfectly right…you are really a clever one."

"I'm not; I'm only saying the truth. Mama said it's bad to lie."

"You right. But sometimes it's a good and coward way to protect those you love."

"Why?"

"Because…sometimes, some light lies can hurt less than the truth."

"I don't understand." Kuga answered cocking her head to one side.

"You will when you became an adult. I'm sure somebody respectable and admirable."

"I'm not sure…but I will try my best." Natsuki muttered with a pout.

"Also in future, I…will be really busy with work…I need to earn more money or we lose everything our home, our life in Fuuka. I don't want Shizuru to move out somewhere with no money. She's happy here…even though there was and will be some bad moment. Do you understand what I'm saying Natsuki?" The latter frowned, but nodded.

"So…when I'm not at home, I want you protect her. You are also a little girl, but I can see you care about her like she was your own sister, family. You are very close. I'm sure that you wouldn't hurt her like did her own parents, like I did."

"So…Will you apologize to Zuru because of your mistakes?" Kuga asked innocently, the dark-haired man was speechless. How it was possible that some little girl like Shizuru and her best friend understood perfectly the situation, more things than adult could ever imagine.

"Yes, I will do…because you help me to open my eyes. Thank you Natsuki."

_It was already six months M. Fujino found a work; he was less present for her daughter. There was only a few calls, a few visits on weekends. But he became scarce, until it no longer gave any sign of life._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so lazy…it's horrible…well here another chapter. Soon we will see some Natsuki and Shizuru teenager moments. And drama, jealousy,...loves._

Lasolitaire: je demandais quel personnage de Mai Hime on voulait voir dans l'histoire, après le rôle, l'âge et tout le reste, je m'en charge. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre pour cette MAJ ?

Guest : Ok I will take note of your opinion. Thank you to answering.

Shizsuki Kuga Fujino :Hola, estoy bien, ¿y tú? Shizuru vivirá triste momento sin su familia. Pero Natsuki hará cualquier cosa para protegerla, ella será aún de alguna manera a su familia. Espero que todavía gusta mis ideas, y sigo teniendo su opinión.

GabbyGabrielle: just three hours after your review. Here the chapter.

* * *

><p>Natsuki Kuga was not afraid to get her hands dirty, and that probably was her main problem. For Shizuru, she was willing to do everything, even to do things she was not especially enthusiast at first. Like playing with dolls, doing some face painting. Simply to watch her smile, she set aside her pride and shame. She took a deep breath and sighed again. That was already humiliating, but her mother added more to her pain; when she was taking some many pictures of her, she tried to hide her face behind her long-haired, but she realized she wore some embarrassing pigtail. So there was no way she could escape…<p>

And now, she was sitting on the cool grass of the small garden behind her house. It was already six months that Shizuru was living with her. Alone in her house, the little girl depressed to waiting for nothing. Terrified, she didn't understand why her parents left her, and why she had to stay alone. She always asked: what did she do wrong? Of course she wasn't in fault; it was her parents, if we could name them like that. No matter how many time the Kuga tried to reassure her, that didn't work. But she won't leave like others.

Scarlet, she sulked like a beaten puppy, and the bluette scratched vigorously her back and scalp. She hated wearing pink colour, and more importantly a dress! Those white rabbit ears were horrible. She didn't look like a rabbit at all. Nevertheless, her gloomy state became more cheerful, and she smiled when she saw her best friend greet her, she run in her direction, the ruby-eyed girl wore some white and purple dress, her hair was in ponytail, she was also wearing a straw hat. In her hand, she was holding a basket.

"Natsuki!"

"Hey Zu-"

Pouf The latter pushed loudly Kuga in the grass, she can't contain her laughing.

"Wow calm down my little kitten, you are tickling me. Are you so happy to see me?"

"Yes! Very much! You are so cute Suki! You are like the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland."

"Thank you and you, you look like Alice."

"Thank you so much to accept my invitation for my tea party." Shizuru rose up graciously and she sat in front of her friend.

"It's fine, I'm happy to come. So…did you prepare something good?"

"There is no mayo sandwich …mama Saeko didn't want I prepare them…she said you will be ill, and I'm afraid that my Suki would be ill." Shizuru said with a sad face. The dark-haired girl winced, but she accepted this terrible repression.

"It's alright! If my Zu make something, it doesn't matter to me."

"Realllly?" The chestnut girl asked delight, her eyes shone with happiness.

"Of course! I never lied to my Zuru."

"I'm sure you will…like others…" She muttered. Natsuki had not heard that statement, and she frowned.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I just forget to bring some cookies…"

"I'm fine."

"But I have some tea!" The child immediately answered, she went out of her basket a thermos. She gave a cup, and some strange and black substances were swimming inside.

"What is that?" Natsuki asked raising a brow.

"It's tea!" The blunette coughed nervously, she did not expect that, she even lost some colour when she thought seeing something strange, moving in her drink. That wasn't tea, yes it was very dark, like petroleum, but the smell and texture were suspicious. A pair of eyes stared at Natsuki carefully.

The aforementioned gulped hard, it will be bad if she didn't drink it, but…it will also be bad if she drink it…she had no choice, she must quickly passed this test. And that will end.

Natsuki gulped and cut her breathing, and then she drank all. She was not going to pass out, she was stronger. The blunette was right, it was not tea but dust and ground...

"Suki…you cry?" The green-eyed girl removed her tears and tried to smile.

"I'm…just…happy…my Zuru is so nice to me…"

"I can make everyday for you some tea." Fujino proposed innocently.

"NO! I mean… it's better to enjoy moments like today...only...today..." Shizuru was thinking, and she jumped up from her sitting position.

"Oh no! I forgot to bring Duran, I will be back. Wait for me."

"Ok." When Shizuru walked away, Natsuki immediately began to vomit.

"And you said Brussels sprouts were bad. And you were harsh with your words. But when it was Shizuru, you are nice. I'm kind of jealous. No I'm not. I prefer that you drink her tea." Saeko commented playfully, and her daughter only pouted in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest:** Thank you :D

**lasolitaire:** j'ai quelques difficultés à publier régulièrement, je dois dire que je suis souvent distraite par d'autres histoires qui me viennent à l'esprit, et écrire en Anglais est plus difficile à faire qu'en Français. D'accord, je prendrais en considération tes choix de personnage pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ça te plairait toujours cette suite^^.

* * *

><p>She approached her in her sleeping state. She tried to not wake up her. She was probably tired after her classes, and swimming. She was so peaceful like an angel. She can barely contain her genuine smile, but it faded slowly, when she noticed tan indelible white scar on her left eyebrow. Her injuring has been because of her own weakness, and the brunette never complained. No, there was only a gentle smile, and she felt she didn't deserve it. She remembered perfectly that moment and prayed every day that won't ever happen again.<p>

**Flash-back.**

**_Seven years ago_**

Natsuki was running, and she looked everywhere. She tried to find Shizuru in that immense park, but there were so many trees. That was already ten minutes they were playing hide and seek. It was the chestnut-haired girl turn to escape from her best friend and she was very strong in this game.

The blunette was desperate; she disliked being away from her friend. She was afraid of losing her.

"Shizuru you are the best! You win, I lost, please show yourself now." Natsuki begged but there was no answer. She panicked, and if her best friend she had an asthma attack. And she saw in the distance, something that made her mad with rage. She clenched her little fists, and rushed into action.

Once again, some neighbourhoods children bullied the poor Fujino. Natsuki could hear:

-Oh it's that poor girl, she's an orphan, her mother and father didn't want her, and my parents said that her mother take money from men.

-My mother said she will be like her.

"Hey ! You! Leave her alone or I will beat the crap of you!" Natsuki warned protecting her friend who curled up.

"Who are you? Her mother?" The boys laughed at their own joke. And Shizuru sobbed more. They pushed it too far. She will kill them.

"No! Your worst nightmare!" Kuga growled and jumped in one of this bully. They were three against one, but Natsuki didn't care, she fought hard, biting, scratching, although it was a large disadvantage on her opponents, she fought like a lioness protecting her own child.

Natsuki tired and because of sudden headbutt, she lost her balance, and fell on her ass. Shizuru who saw without saying a word until now, finally awoke from her torpor. She rushed to one of the thugs who certainly were after her friend; she bit strongly the hand of the boy who cried. The others who wanted to defend their friend but Natsuki gained some strength and fought back. After few minutes, the boys ran away, and the best friends were resting in the grass.

Shizuru approached Natsuki who cringed, and without a warning she kissed her lips. The latter blushed and stammered:

"Wh-why?! Why did you that?"

"Because I heard mama Saeko saying…when you are hurt, you need to kiss it."

"But I'm not hurt here…"

"I know…but I will take the responsibility if you have my baby." The bluette paled in a split second, did she misheard? Perhaps it was because of the blow she had received to the head?

"Ba…baby?"

"Mama Saeko said if I kiss someone, I will get pregnant." That's so untrue wanted to add Kuga. Even herself, she knew it wasn't that way to have baby. She loved to read books, more precisely science. Why the sky is blue? Why birds could fly? Why we need to breath? So she knew how to make a baby.

"A boy…but not a girl…"

"Why?"

"Because…it's different."

"But to have baby we had to kiss, no?" Shizuru asked and frowned, that what Natsuki's mother has said so she didn't understand.

"Err…yes…but boys...not girls…" Natsuki explained, perhaps her mother didn't want that Shizuru kissed some boys. And the emerald-eyed girl was totally agreed.

"So, I can kiss you again?"

"Perhaps when you are older?"

"Oh my gosh! Natsuki!" Saeko screamed horrified when she saw her daughter with a bleeding face.

**End of flash-back**

_"I can kiss you now? Just kidding, we are not anymore children..."_ Shizuru almost touched Natsuki's eyebrow, but an iron grip prevented her from reaching its target. Fujino only received a glare from the teenager. But the angry look vanished, the blunette brought Fujino back into her arms and hugged her tenderly.

"Oh it's you Zuru, why are you always waiting for me...it's already late...you have to go home..." Natsuki yawned tired.

"Suki, please...somebody could watch us."

"And? Everybody think we had a forbidden love. Our incestuous relationship..."

"But that's not true."

"I know..but I'm tired...later we talk...if you want to leave... you can go..." Kuga released Fujino who simply curled in her arms


End file.
